Bounty Hunters
by Lexias the Sevrian
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke ont une belle vie avec leurs familles et leurs amis dans la banlieue de Los Angeles. Mais ils mènent une seconde vie qu'ils cachent à tous. Mais aujourd'hui ce secret est menacé d'être dévoilé au grand jour ...
1. Une journée comme les autres

Une fiction en coopération avec Black Dragon (Nadia-Chan pour les intimes), une auteure sans qui cette fiction n'aurait pas vu le jour.

Sur ce j'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Une journée comme les autres<strong>

Los Angeles, la cité des anges rayonnait sur toute la côte ouest des Etats-Unis. Ses plages de sable fin, où se déchaînaient les surfeurs et où les femmes refaites par la chirurgie affichaient leurs plastiques en silicone. Dans les rues défilaient des starlettes et des filles à papa promenant de petits chiens ridicules, tandis que des producteurs déambulaient sur les boulevards à la recherche de jeunes talents qui pourraient leur rapporter une importante somme d'argent. Los Angeles, c'est également Hollywood et le monde du cinéma. Les étoiles d'Hollywood Boulevard reposaient sur le sol du Walk of Fame pour marquer les traces de l'histoire de cette ville et des célébrités qui s'y sont succédées.

Cependant, notre histoire commence dans une banlieue de Los Angeles, alors qu'une berline noire s'arrête devant une immeuble résidentiel.

Deux hommes sortirent de la voiture. L'un était blond aux yeux bleus tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux et des yeux sombres. Le blond était vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste marron sur un tee-shirt blanc. Le brun, quant à lui, portait un blazer noir et un pantalon de la même couleur.

« C'est ici ? demanda le blond.

- Ouep, répondit le brun. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'immeuble et s'arrêtèrent devant la mosaïque de boîtes aux lettres. Le brun chercha avec son doigt sur l'ensemble des boîtes et pointa sur un nom : Bill Paxton.

« C'est quel étage déjà ?

- Le cinquième et il n'y a pas d'ascenseur.

- J'en ai marre des escaliers !

- Il va falloir faire avec. »

Le blond soupira et suivit le brun qui s'engagea dans les escaliers.

« De quoi, on parlait déjà ? demanda celui aux cheveux sombres.

- De mon petit Seiji ! »

Le brun eut la vive impression que la montée des escaliers allait être longue.

« Lorsqu'il me regarde avec ses petits yeux nacrés, je fonds littéralement sur place. Et quand il dort, il est si attendrissant. Alors que Mahiko et Daiji étaient turbulents et bruyants, Seiji reste tranquillement dans son parc en dormant ou jouant calmement. »

Ils arrivèrent au premier étage et continuèrent à monter.

« Et toi, tes enfants comment étaient-ils bébés ? demanda le blond. »

Le brun se gratta la tête pour se souvenir.

« Akane et Kaitô se battaient dans leur parc tandis qu'Ayla pouvait pousser des cris à exploser les tympans. Alors je crois que Seiji va être un bébé très agréable.

- Ça tu peux le dire, je les vois encore tout petits lorsqu'ils font leur premier pas… »

Un silence de nostalgie passa entre les deux hommes tandis qu'ils atteignaient le deuxième étage.

« Maintenant, les plus grands sont en pleine crise d'adolescence alors que Ayla et Daiji sont pré-puberts.

- On se fait vieux, Sasuke.

- Tu n'as même pas atteint la quarantaine et tu fais déjà ta crise, Naruto ?

- Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux mais on vieillit tout de même. »

Ils atteignirent le troisième étage.

« Tu sais que Sakura m'a un jour parlé d'implants mammaires ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, elle a peur qu'ils tombent, flasques et moches. Je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas mais bon, tous les jours en sortant de la douche, elle les inspecte devant le miroir pour voir s'ils ont descendu de quelques millimètres.

- Moi, je n'ai pas ce problème avec Hinata, annonça le blond en souriant. »

Sasuke se tut car il ne voulait pas insister et ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage.

« Il faut qu'on n'en finisse vite, déclara Sasuke.

- Ouais, il faut que je sois à l'heure pour le diner sinon je vais encore me faire passer un savon, répondit Naruto.

- Ce Billy n'est pas un client important, ce sera vite fait. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin au cinquième étage. Les deux hommes passèrent dans le couloir. Une dizaine de portes s'étendaient de gauche à droite. Ils cherchèrent celle qui portait le numéro 506 puis frappèrent sur la porte en bois.

Dans l'appartement, un adolescent maigre en tee-shirt et en jean était assis en face d'un ordinateur portable. A l'entente des coups sur la porte, il se leva et s'adressa à son interlocuteur à travers l'ordinateur :

« Attends, je te laisse deux secondes. »

Il s'approcha lentement de la porte et regarda à travers le judas. C'étaient deux mecs, un blond et un brun.

« Ouais c'est pourquoi ? demanda le gamin.

- Est-ce que Bill Paxton est là ? questionna Sasuke.

- Hein ? répondit le gamin faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Bill Paxton habite bien ici ?

- Oui, mais il est pas là, mentit Bill.

- Et Billy Didi Deal, il est là ? demanda Naruto. »

Bill ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Et vous lui voulez quoi ?

- On veut lui parler. »

Bill perdait patience, il avait autre chose à faire que de parler à des inconnus par delà sa porte.

« Vous voulez quoi ? Ecstasy ? LSD ?

- Non, on veut rien de tout ça, annonça Sasuke le sourire aux lèvres sous les ricanements de Naruto.

- Ben cassez-vous ! On veut pas d'emmerdeurs ici ! »

Alors qu'il allait se détourner de la porte pour retourner vers l'ordinateur, il fut soudain écrasé par le poids de la porte qui avait été arrachée de ses gonds. Il sortit sa tête de dessous la porte en bois apeuré. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de deux canons de Desert Eagle. Naruto et Sasuke pointaient leurs revolvers sur la tête de Bill terrorisé.

« C'est toi qu'on veut. »

BOUNTY HUNTERS

Bill Paxton ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture qui roulait à bonne allure. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il lui semblait avoir dormi pendant des lustres. Le soleil lui aveuglant les yeux, il voulut se les protéger avec ses mains mais elles étaient bloquées dans son dos. Soudain, Bill se rappela tout ce qui s'était passé. Les deux types devant chez lui, ils avaient des flingues ! C'était des flics ! Il se débattit en geignant.

« On dirait que Billy est réveillé, dit une voix. »

A l'avant de la voiture, ses deux ravisseurs le dévisageaient. Le brun au volant le regardait par dessus son épaule tandis que le blond souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Et un dealer, un ! jubila Naruto.

- Qui aurait cru que ce gamin avait un avis de recherche ? s'interrogea Sasuke.

- Vous êtes qui ? Putain ! s'écria le gamin. Les flics ! Le FBI !

- Pff, tu crois vraiment que le FBI s'intéresserait à un petit dealer comme toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on doit s'occuper de toi. »

Naruto sortit de la boîte à gants une petite affiche. Bill reconnut son visage en noir et blanc avec pour indication sur l'affiche : Recherché vivant pour cinquante dollars.

« Cinquante dollars, c'est misérable pour les risques qu'on prend, expliqua Sasuke.

- L'important c'est que le boulot soit fait, justifia Naruto.

- Vous êtes des chasseurs de primes !

- Ça t'étonne ? répondit sèchement Sasuke.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi ? paniqua Bill. Le truc du dealer, c'est ce qui me permet de vivre, j'en ai besoin pour payer mes études !

- D'après ton casier, tu as quitté l'école il y a trois ans, déclara Sasuke.

- Ben j'ai besoin d'argent pour y retourner justement !

- C'est ça, termina Sasuke.

- Et puis franchement ton nom de dealer, il craint vraiment ! avoua Naruto. Billy Didi Deal. Pourquoi tu portais pas un tee-shirt avec écrit « Dealer » dessus ? C'est quoi un nom de rappeur ?

- Ça me fait penser plutôt à un chanteur de country, sortit Sasuke.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! s'énerva Bill. Vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes des chasseurs de primes ? Arrêtez de déconner, vous avez quoi la quarantaine ? »

Naruto et Sasuke se turent, Billy sentit qu'il avait marqué un point jusqu'à ce que Naruto sorte quelque chose de sous sa veste.

« Billy, tu sais, il ne faut pas porter préjudice sur l'âge des personnes, dit Naruto. Et celui qui sait ça mieux que personne c'est mon copain Revolver. »

Le petit dealer déglutit, le pistolet d'argent reflétait son visage apeuré et effrayé.

« Alors arrête d'insulter les vieux, menaça Naruto, ou la prochaine école que tu visiteras sera une école de médecine et ce sera en tant que cadavre.

- Arrête de bluffer, Naruto. On a besoin de lui vivant si on veut la prime, déclara Sasuke.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Bill. Pourquoi on me veut vivant ? Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ?

- La police a besoin de toi. Tu serais un témoin essentiel concernant le trafic de LSD de la ville, expliqua le brun.

- Merde… grogna le gamin.

- Tiens-toi tranquille et tout ira bien, répliqua Naruto en se détournant de leur cible. »

Un silence s'installa dans la voiture. Naruto avait allumé la radio et elle diffusait de la musique des années soixante. Sasuke se concentrait sur la conduite tandis que Bill tapotait nerveusement du pied.

« Euh… »

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent Billy par dessus leurs épaules.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sasuke. »

L'adolescent mit du temps à répondre.

« Je dois aller pisser… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la berline était garée dans une ruelle derrière un restaurant chinois en plein Los Angeles. Sasuke attendait, adossé contre la voiture. Bill était face à une benne à ordures et Naruto le surveillait dans son dos.

« Bon alors ? Tu t'y mets ? s'impatienta le blond.

- Comment je fais ? railla Bill en secouant les menottes qui retenaient ses mains dans son dos. »

Naruto fit la grimace. Sasuke soupira :

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait lui menotter les mains devant lui.

- Oh ta gueule ! répliqua Naruto. »

Il s'approcha de Bill et, dans un geste vif, il lui détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette.

« Voila, tu tiens ton pantalon et tu fais ton affaire, conclut Naruto.

- Ça aurait pas été plus simple de m'enlever les menottes ?

- Pour que tu t'enfuis, non, répondit Sasuke.

- Mais je vais me pisser dessus.

- Naruto…

- Quoi ! Mais je vais pas la lui tenir ! s'écria le blond.

- Arrête de gueuler et fais vite. »

Naruto regarda avec dégout l'adolescent tenir son pantalon par l'arrière. Puis il eut une idée. Il fouilla dans la benne à ordures et sortit un baguette usagée du restaurant chinois. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et, grâce à l'ustensile asiatique, soupesa l'engin pour qu'il ait une forme horizontale.

« Dépêches-toi ! ordonna Naruto dont la situation était peu confortable et honorable.

- Ou..oui, répondit Bill tout aussi gêné.

- Je crois que ça restera dans les annales, annonça Sasuke moqueur.

- La ferme ! »

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant une animalerie nommée « Chez Pakkun ». Elle entra dans la ruelle adjacente et se gara derrière la boutique.

« Terminus, tout le monde descend ! s'écria Naruto. »

Les deux chasseurs de prime sortirent Bill, à qui ils avaient mis un sac sombre sur la tête, de la voiture et entrèrent dans la boutique par la porte de derrière. Ils débouchèrent dans l'arrière boutique, une pièce remplie de chats et de chiens qui vaquaient en liberté, de cages remplies d'oiseaux colorés, et des vivariums où rampaient des reptiles et grouillaient des rongeurs. Dans la pièce, un bureau trônait croulant sous les dossiers. Sur le mur étaient affichés des avis de recherche, des cartes du comté de Los Angeles ainsi que des documents de police. Une porte permettait de rejoindre la boutique tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, un petit escalier donnait sur l'étage, quelqu'un les descendit lentement.

« Bill Paxton, je présume ? »

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années descendit des escaliers avec un petit chien dans les bras. Il portait un pull à col roulé qui lui cachait la bouche ainsi qu'un cache-œil qui lui recouvrait l'œil gauche.

« On a notre homme, Kakashi, déclara Sasuke en lui présentant Bill.

- Bon boulot les gars, répondit le dénommé Kakashi. Naruto, tu peux l'amener dans la cellule en haut ? »

Naruto s'exécuta et emmena Bill à l'étage où était aménagé un petit commissariat avec deux cellules, une bibliothèque de dossiers et une véritable armurerie. Il enferma Bill dans une des cellules et descendit rejoindre Sasuke et Kakashi.

« Non, il a vraiment fait ça ? demanda Kakashi. Avec une baguette de restaurant chinois ? Ha ha. »

Sasuke et Kakashi ricanèrent. Naruto avait entendu la fin de leur conversation et fusilla le brun du regard.

« Bon, je vais le remettre à la police et je vous contacterai quand j'aurai de nouveau du boulot, termina le borgne. Pour la paye, il faudra attendre la fin de la semaine.

- Ce n'est pas un problème tant qu'on a notre salaire, répondit Sasuke.

- Allez, on rentre Sasuke sinon on va louper le dîner, affirma Naruto. »

Avant de partir, ils déposèrent leurs armes dans l'armurerie et prirent le fourgon de l'animalerie.

« C'est moi qui conduit, déclara le blond.

- Espérons que tu nous ramèneras sains et saufs à la maison, soupira Sasuke. »

Rentrant tranquillement dans le fourgon, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leur quartier. Pendant le trajet, Sasuke avait plusieurs fois regardé bizarrement Naruto à cause de son manque d'attention sur la route et lui avait fait savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Naruto avait boudé sans vouloir tout lui avouer. Mais en bon Uchiwa qu'il était, le brun avait fait tout son possible pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Au final, Naruto avait abandonné : le travail accumulé et les nuits d'insomnie étaient les fautifs. Voulant qu'il soit plus clair dans ses propos, Sasuke avait encore insisté mais son meilleur ami était resté muet avec les joues légèrement roses… Ils avaient fini par discuter de la mission du jour et du résultat final.

Le Quartier des Feuille était un quartier résidentiel banal. Malgré le climat sec de Californie, la végétation était présente dans tout le quartier. L'herbe et les feuilles des arbres étaient d'un vert profond. Les maisons étaient faites en bois et elles se caractérisaient par différentes formes et différentes couleurs. Les pavillons avaient de grands jardins pour que les enfants puissent jouer librement. Les maisons n'étaient séparées que par de fines barrières en bois blanc l'intérêt de ces quartier était l'importance de la cohésion sociale entre ses habitants et le Quartier des Feuilles n'échappait pas à la règle.

« Merci et à plus.

- Je t'en prie, mec ! s'exclama Naruto. A demain ! »

Laissant Sasuke rentrer chez lui, Naruto inséra la clé dans la serrure de la porte et, même avant de l'avoir ouverte, il entendait déjà « son troupeau d'éléphants » dévaler bruyamment les escaliers. Il se dépêcha d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison avant que le voisinage soit encore une fois spectateur de la puissance de ses enfants contre lui. Il vit dans le coin de son œil gauche Hinata qui lui souriait depuis la cuisine avant d'être renversé par Mahiko et Daiji.

« PAPA ! »

Parfois, il avait l'impression que des jours entiers étaient passés sans qu'ils puissent se voir. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose dans leurs vies car il n'y avait pas de raisons à ce qu'ils crient ainsi jusqu'à déchirer ses tympans. En plus, ils venaient de réveiller le petit dernier qui manifestait son mécontentement par des pleurs.

« Moi aussi je vous aime mais ce n'est pas une raison pour crier comme ça… ressortit-il l'habituel discours. »

Ses deux rejetons se regardèrent avant de s'esclaffer. Leur père rejoignit le petit et leur mère en se disant que malgré tout c'était toujours mieux qu'ils lui abîment les oreilles au lieu de s'entretuer. En plus, ces scènes devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses depuis quelque temps et les parents ne savaient plus quoi faire plus les raisonner. En embrassant sa femme, il prit Seiji qui s'était calmé des bras de sa mère avant de s'asseoir à table qui était déjà prête. Il plaça le petit garçon sur une des ses jambes et appela les deux autres à leur place.

« Bon, quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? demanda Naruto.

- Bof… rien, vu qu'on était à l'école, lui répondit Mahiko.

- L'école, c'est important.

- Oui. En plus, on y apprend plein de trucs. J'adore l'école moi au moins !

- Oh, c'est bon le nain. Pas besoin de faire le lèche-bottes.

- Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir !

- J'ai dit…

- Je ne veux pas d'histoires, ordonna Hinata. Vous vous comportez toujours comme des petits enfants et je pense que vous n'êtes plus à ce stade là ! Alors, mangez sans vous disputer. »

Calme mais autoritaire. Les deux enfants, malgré leur rage pour l'autre, ne dirent plus rien. Notre héros se pencha sur son assiette, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Sa femme était parfois très surprenante et elle changeait rapidement d'attitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants. Seiji leva les bras pour attirer son père pour manger quelque chose et, avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Hinata lui passa un petit plat creux qui contenait une purée de pomme. Et finalement le reste de la conversation fut sur tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la journée.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, Papa ?

- Non mais il y a eu un client très important. Il s'appelait Billy. C'était un type assez sympa ! »

« Et Naruto ?

- D'après toi ? Toujours le même. Et je répète, pendant le chemin du retour j'ai cru que je n'allais pas rentrer entier. À partir de demain, c'est moi qui conduis.

- Pauvre Naruto. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Toi comme moi savons très bien comment il fonctionne… Et ne me regarde pas ainsi, je te connais très bien !

- Moi, je trouve que ce Billy est vraiment très gentil, déclara Ayla.

- Oui, il y a enfin un homme qui pense à nos amis les bêtes ! rajouta Akane. »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers sa femme en pensant qu'elle serait contre les mots de sa fille mais avec son sourire…

« Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec elle, chuchota-t-il.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas…

- … Ne te fout pas de moi s'il te plait, surtout que tu n'es pas du genre à savoir cacher tes émotions.

- … Non mais ! s'indigna Sakura.

- Bof, de toute façon les femmes ne sont jamais d'accord avec nous. Ta remarque est totalement stupide Akane, parla calmement pour la première fois depuis le repas Kaitô.

- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Ne commencez pas les enfants… tenta leur père.

- Sinon, je deviendrai comme Hinata ! continua Sakura. »

« Sérieux ? Moi qui pensais que c'était toi qui essayais de faire comme elle, dit Naruto.

- Je sais mais il faut aller de l'avant, lui expliqua Hinata. Je dois arrêter de tout leur pardonner.

- Ça fait du bien de savoir que tu penses comme ça !

- Merci ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais nous sommes invités chez Ino demain soir. C'est une soirée de voisinage. »

« Pour une fois, elle a eu une idée intelligente cette blonde : demain, c'est vendredi !

- Sasuke ! Ne parle pas ainsi d'Ino. T'es méchant !

- Oh non… Il y aura Isa, se plaignit Kaitô.

- Que t'a-t-elle fait cette pauvre fille ? demanda ironiquement sa jumelle en insistant bien sur le mot « pauvre ».

- … Elle est SUPER collante ! Je ne sais même pas quoi faire pour qu'elle me lâche.

- Il y aura beaucoup de monde ? interrogea Ayla.

- Vu que c'est entre voisins, normalement toute la compagnie sera là, lui répondit Sakura.

- Encore pire… souffla le jeune garçon. »

Dans la maison des Namikaze, le dessert battait son plein. On était à la limite du n'importe quoi : Mahiko et Daiji se lançaient les pépins des raisins qu'ils engloutissaient à grande vitesse - ils se protégeaient avec leur propre assiette des attaques ennemies, Naruto essayait de minimiser les dégâts de Seiji avec le reste de sa purée de pomme qu'il envoyait dans les airs grâce à sa cuillère - et attention Naruto ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce qu'il voulait - et Hinata qui regardait les deux duos sans savoir quoi en penser.

Lorsqu'elle regardait le premier duo, elle ne s'étonnait presque plus que Mahiko se comporte ainsi car elle tenait tout de son père. Par contre, le comportement de Daiji - même si parfois il était malicieux - la laissait parfois très pensive. Ça lui arrivait de se demander s'il était vraiment son fils… Fixant son attention sur le deuxième groupe, elle pardonnait très bien Seiji à cause de son jeune âge. Mais que son père l'encourage à faire des bêtises, elle n'appréciait pas.

« Je me demande ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureuse de ce type… soupira-t-elle. »

Après que le stock de raisin fut épuisé et qu'il n'y ait plus de purée au fond de l'assiette, le calme revint dans la cuisine et les préparatifs pour aller se coucher purent débuter. Naruto alla s'occuper du bébé, pendant que les plus grands se débrouillaient, sans faire d'histoires les avait prévenus leur mère. Elle estimait qu'ils étaient chanceux de ne pas les aider à nettoyer la cuisine.

Regardant la pièce avec un regard triste, Hinata entreprit de commencer à nettoyer en attendant le retour de Naruto. Il la rejoignit rapidement et, après un moment, il lui dit :

« Tu sais, même si tu changes, tu resteras toujours la même.

- Hein ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es malade ?

- Non non. Je me sens bien même ! Je disais ça car beaucoup de femmes ne s'aiment plus avec le temps.

- …

- Je t'aime.

- … Parfois, je me pose de sérieuses questions Naruto.

- Tu veux pas que je te dise « Je t'aime » ? »

Il fit une fausse mine triste pour accompagner sa phrase. Il se dépêcha de ranger la dernière assiette et la prit subitement dans ses bras pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre.

« N'oublie pas Papa : demain tu dois venir à l'école avec moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ayla. »

Elle fit la bise à ses parents avant de disparaître vers sa chambre. Kaitô se leva en même temps que sa jumelle. C'était le genre de scènes qui arrivaient fréquemment. Beaucoup de gens disent que les jumeaux se complètent, d'autres qu'ils ont comme un lien spécial. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux adultes et partirent chacun dans sa chambre.

« C'est calme… fit remarquer Sakura.

- Ils ne sont pas bruyants quand ils le veulent. Pas comme certains… défendit Sasuke ses enfants en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

- Ahahah ! Les pauvres, ils doivent être en train d'éternuer en ce moment !

- Sûrement, mais ils doivent être habitués. Bon, je vais me coucher. Le réveil sonne plus tôt demain matin…

- Attends-moi, je te rejoins. Tu savais que Chiyo avait un nouveau petit ami ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Quand est-ce qu'elle se calmera ?

- Bonne question… Peut-être jamais !

- … Tu me fais peur. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est le mec. Elle est quand même âgée et pas très fortunée !

- Bon, c'est pas sympa de notre part de parler d'elle ainsi après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, mais je pense qu'elle est avec des jeunes hommes pour leur argent… et leur corps aussi. Mais comme tu l'as dit, elle n'a pas le compte en banque très rempli.

- On rigole, même si ce n'est vraiment pas habituel de ma part…

- À force d'être avec lui, Naruto déteint sur toi. D'accord que tu sois plus sociable mais je veux encore pouvoir te regarder sans regretter l'ancien Sasuke.

- C'est pas je veux mais je voudrais, corrigea-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Je veux, répondit-elle en s'attaquant à son cou. »

Naruto et Sasuke s'endormirent cette nuit avec toujours la même inquiétude. Que se passerait-il si leurs familles apprenaient la vérité sur leurs activités ? Depuis des années, ils faisaient croire à leur entourage qu'ils s'occupaient d'un chenil/animalerie mais chaque jour ce mensonge les ronge. Que penseraient leurs femmes ? Que penseraient leurs enfants ? Tous les jours, ils traquaient les criminels, dealers et meurtriers, risquant parfois leurs propres vies. Et si un jour, ils ne revenaient pas ? Comment l'expliquer à leurs familles ? Mais elles ne devaient pas savoir pour leur double vie. Ils avaient ça dans le sang, même leurs familles ne pouvaient le changer. Depuis toujours, ils étaient chasseurs de primes.

* * *

><p>! REVIEWS !<p>

I I


	2. Jamais dans l'entrejambe

Un deuxième chapitre dans la lignée du premier !

Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones / Grand Theft Auto by Rockstar Games

Naruto ne m'appartient pas, évidemment !

Nadia et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Jamais dans l'entre-jambe<strong>

Aujourd'hui était un jour un peu spécial. En effet, un des parents des élèves de la classe venait parler de son métier. Cela se déroulait sur toute la journée, donc quelques heures de travail en moins pour les petits fainéants. Par bonheur ou par malchance en fonction de leurs avis, Daiji et Ayla étaient dans la même classe pour cette année. Le petit blond éprouvait secrètement des sentiments amoureux à l'égard de la demoiselle Uchiwa, qui elle ne le voyait pas, trop occupée à chercher le beau prince charmant, et il fallait dire qu'il était quand même content d'être dans sa classe malgré leurs disputes. Ce qui signifiait que Naruto et Sasuke allaient se présenter sans omettre leur collaboration. Le brun espérait que son ami n'allait pas trop exagérer, et qu'il n'allait pas commettre de boulettes…

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves de l'école purent rentrer. Pour notre classe, les enfants étaient tous gonflés de fierté de montrer leur père ou leur mère à leurs camarades. Ils avaient vanté le métier de leur parent entre eux et ils ne devaient pas perdre la face. Exceptionnellement, la salle avait été aménagée de manière à ce que chaque parent ait une place à côté de sa progéniture. Ils passeraient tous les deux devant les autres par ordre alphabétique.

Les professions étaient très variées : pompier, journaliste, menuisiers, fleuriste, architecte, etc. Vint le tour de Sasuke. Il espérait que Naruto oublie dans une fraction de seconde qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et il pourrait ainsi dire ce qu'il voulait, sans que Naruto y mette du sien. Cependant, le blond était bien plus futé qu'il ne laissait paraître et, avant que Sasuke ne soit complètement levé, il leva la main vers l'enseignante du nom de Shiho et dit :

« Excusez-moi Madame mais je travaille avec le père d'Ayla et nous pensions faire notre présentation ensemble, si c'est possible évidemment.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super alors ! Allez-y, dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Merci Madame ! »

Naruto savait que, sous son air impassible, Sasuke rageait qu'il l'ait devancé. Tant pis, de toute façon il n'avait pas peur de lui ! Il se frotta les mains en se levant, prêt à partager avec les autres.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Bon, revenons au sujet principal. Mon ami ici présent et moi avons une animalerie.

- Super ! s'exclamèrent quelques enfants, sûrement des adeptes d'animaux.

- Oh, vous aimez les animaux ? demanda Naruto.

- Oui !

- Moi, j'ai un chat, dit une fille.

- Mon oncle a un serpent. Il est trop cooool ! s'exclama un garçon cette fois-ci. »

Ensuite, tous commencèrent à raconter leurs propres aventures avec ces bêtes et un grand brouhaha prit forme. L'enseignante demanda le silence pour que les deux hommes puissent continuer.

« Notre métier consiste à vendre des petits animaux de compagnie. Il y a des gens qui se sentent seuls, qui aiment les animaux et nous sommes là pour les conseiller dans leurs choix. Après tout, un animal est un ami et il faut l'aimer, qu'il ait des ailles ou qu'il ait quatre pattes.

- Il vient de parler d'oiseaux. Je tiens à préciser que nous avons d'autres animaux aussi exotiques : petits lézards, serpents, poissons aux couleurs magnifiques, des souris…

- Parfois, expliqua Naruto, on nous appelle car il y a des animaux sauvages en ville. Dans ces moments là ils se sentent égarés. Et à cause de cela ils peuvent être violents alors moi et Sasuke intervenons pour neutraliser l'animal et le ramener à son lieu de vie. On utilise alors un produit qu'on injecte dans l'organisme de l'animal grâce à un fusil spécialisé.

- C'est pas le travail de la police ? demanda un garçon sceptique.

- Les policiers n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper des coyotes ou des animaux qui s'échappent des zoo, argumenta Sasuke.

- Vous avez le fusil avec vous ? demanda vivement un gamin surexcité. »

Naruto regarda Sasuke avec un regard criant à l'aide. Le brun fit discrètement non de la tête et répondit :

« Non, nous ne nous baladons pas avec une arme sur nous.

- Mon père m'a raconté que parfois, les gros animaux pouvaient pas être endormis, comment vous faites alors ? »

Les deux homme se regardèrent. Maintenant, ils devaient continuer leurs mensonges jusqu'au bout.

« Et bien dans certaines conditions, poursuivit Naruto, lorsque l'animal est trop violent et enragé, nous sommes parfois obligé de l'abattre au lieu de le ramener chez lui.

- L'abattre ? demanda une fille.

- Le tuer, répondit sèchement Sasuke. »

Des étoiles s'illuminèrent dans les yeux de Daiji tandis qu'un air de dégout passa sur le visage d'Ayla. Ils venaient d'avoir un aperçu de la véritable profession de leurs pères mais ça ils ne le savaient pas. Sasuke regarda Naruto avec un regard noir. C'était un mensonge bien trop proche de la réalité selon le brun. Naruto sentit les yeux sombres de son ami peser sur lui et s'empressa de parler d'autre chose.

« Mais nous ne faisons pas que ça dans notre métier. Bien sûr, il y a aussi pleins d'accessoires pour les animaux et il ne faut pas oublier leur alimentation. Notre but est de trouver des bons propriétaires et une bonne maison pour ces animaux. Hier par exemple, un jeune homme qui se nommait Billy est venu en cherchant un chien. Il disait se sentir plus en sécurité avec une bonne race de canidé pendant la nuit. « Vous savez, les voleurs ne semblent pas très confiants » nous a-t-il dit. Pour finir, il a opté pour un jeune berger allemand que nous avions et il est parti content. Donc voilà. On aime les animaux et on travaille pour eux ! »

Les autres personnes les applaudirent et l'activité prit fin, après les nombreuses questions des élèves, puisqu'ils étaient les derniers sur la liste. Sasuke souffla. C'était enfin fini. Naruto se rassit à côté de son fils satisfait de sa prestation devant la classe. Après quelques minutes, la salle commença doucement à se vider, l'heure de la fin des cours étant proche.

Dans la zone industrielle de Los Angeles, une berline noire était stationnée sous les fenêtres d'un entrepôt. A l'intérieur, Naruto regardait les jaquettes des CD rangés dans la boite à gants. Il y avait là des groupes mythiques : Les Rolling Stones, AC-DC, Aerosmith et d'autres. Naruto se retrouvait mieux dans cette musique que cette horreur qu'on appelait le rap. Il inséra un CD dans un lecteur. Il l'écouterait plus tard, pour l'instant il devait rester discret. Ça faisait déjà trente minutes qu'il était entré dans l'entrepôt et il n'était toujours pas ressorti.

Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent dans l'entrepôt. Naruto se plaqua le nez contre les vitres pour apercevoir ce qui se passait dans l'entrepôt. Il entendit des bruits de verre éclater. Il sursauta de peur lorsque quelque chose atterrit lourdement sur le toit de la berline. Sasuke glissa sur le pare-brise en serrant les dents et en se tenant l'épaule gauche. Naruto regarda son ami se lever le souffle court. Le blond ouvrit la porte passager au brun qui s'affala sur le siège avec douleur.

« Roules ! dit-il. »

Naruto s'exécuta sans poser de questions et démarra la voiture qui partit à vive allure.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Naruto. Tu t'es pris une balle ?

- Je me suis fait repérer mais j'ai pu finir le boulot, expliqua Sasuke qui souffrait le martyr. Pour mon épaule, c'est la chute.

- Comment ça tu as fini le boulot ? La cible est morte ? »

Naruto regarda dans le rétroviseur. L'entrepôt explosa de toute part, d'immenses flammes ardentes sortaient des fenêtres de l'entrepôt laissant un sombre panache de fumée.

« Toi, quand tu fais le boulot, tu le fais pas à moitié, répliqua le blond en souriant.

- Je ne devais mettre qu'une charge mais ils m'ont découvert alors j'ai laissé les autres charges là-bas. Maintenant, ramènes-moi chez Kakashi. »

Le blond alluma le lecteur CD et lança la première piste.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

Sasuke regarda la pile de CD entassé à ses pieds. Cela ne l'aiderait pas à faire passer la douleur mais il avait trop mal pour se plaindre. Soudain, deux 4x4 noirs sortirent d'une rue adjacente et se mirent aux trousses de la berline. Des hommes en costume et armés commencèrent à mitrailler la voiture des chasseurs de primes devant eux.

« On a un petit contretemps, remarqua Naruto. »

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Sasuke grogna d'agacement, la douleur le submergeait, ils avaient des hommes de main sans scrupules à leurs trousses et le pire : Naruto était au volant.

« Prends la voie rapide, on va tenter de les semer, ordonna Sasuke. »

Les tirs de mitraillettes rebondissaient contre les vitres et la carrosserie renforcées de la berline à la colère des hommes de main. Naruto traversa rapidement les rues désertes de la zone industrielle de Los Angeles avant de rejoindre la bretelle qui menait à la voie rapide.

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_

_With flowers and my love both never to come back_

La voie rapide permettait de desservir toute la ville rapidement du centre-ville aux différentes banlieues. Elle surplombait la ville d'une trentaine de mètres et faisait de l'ombre aux vieux ghettos de Los Angeles. La berline s'engagea sur la voie rapide à une vitesse folle suivie par les deux 4x4. Naruto dépassa toutes les voitures sur son chemin à grande vitesse. Par précaution, Sasuke attacha sa ceinture. Sa douleur avait soudainement disparu pour laisser place à une peur qui lui louait au ventre.

« Putain mais où as-tu appris à conduire ? demanda Sasuke.

- Grand Theft Auto, répondit simplement le blond. »

_I__ see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

_Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day_

Mais les deux 4x4 les collaient au train. Ils n'hésitaient pas a percuter certaines voitures pour gagner du terrain sur Naruto et Sasuke.

« Ils vont pas nous lâcher, annonça Sasuke.

- Utilise le parasite neutralisant. »

Sasuke appuya et maintint le bouton « warning » de la voiture, laissant apparaître un écran encadré par des boutons qui sortit du tableau de bord.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red doo__r and it has been painted black_

L'écran donnait la vision d'une petite caméra située à l'arrière de la berline. Un des deux 4x4 était au centre de l'écran, superposé à une cible rouge. Sasuke appuya sur un bouton et, à l'arrière de la voiture, un petit canon sortit du pare-chocs. Un projectile fut propulsé du canon et s'accrocha sur la carrosserie du 4x4. A ce moment précis, les freins du véhicule tout terrain s'activèrent. Le conducteur, sous la surprise, paniqua et, à cause d'un mouvement trop rapide du volant, finit sa course contre la rambarde de sécurité.

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black_

« Un de moins ! s'écria Naruto.

- Il en reste encore un dernier, déclara Sasuke qui serrait son épaule. »

Le dernier véhicule continuait de tirer sur la berline mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Les quatre hommes à l'intérieur perdaient patience. Le véhicule des chasseurs de primes n'était pas comme les autres.

« Essaie de te rapprocher de leur bagnole, ordonna un des hommes de mains au conducteur. On va prendre leur plaque d'immatriculation et, s'ils nous échappent, on les retrouvera plus tard, ces connards. »

Le conducteur s'exécuta et appuya fort sur l'accélérateur pour que le 4x4 soit proche de la berline. Le passager s'approcha du pare-brise pour apercevoir la plaque tandis que les deux hommes à l'arrière continuaient de mitrailler la berline en sortant leurs bustes par les fenêtres de la voiture. Alors que le passager commençait à mémoriser les chiffres de la plaque, celle-ci pivota sur elle-même pour afficher une nouvelle plaque sur laquelle était marqué : Go Lakers !

« Allez les Lakers ? »

L'étonnement était total dans le 4x4. Sans prévenir, la plaque se changea de nouveau pour en afficher une autre : Fuck You !

La berline vira à droite et la porte du chauffeur s'ouvrit, quelqu'un émergea de la voiture et arrosa le 4x4 avec un fusil à pompe. Un tir pour le chauffeur, un tir pour le passager et un autre pour la roue gauche. Le conducteur du 4x4 criblé de balles s'affala sur le volant et son pied resta collé à l'accélérateur. Le poids de son corps fit tourner le volant à droite. La voiture vira sur le côté, détruisant la rambarde de sécurité et laissant le véhicule dégringoler dans les quartiers sous la voie rapide.

Naruto se hissa de nouveau dans la voiture, Sasuke lui redonna le volant et le blond referma la portière.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not fore__see this thing happening to you_

« Ça c'est fait, conclut Naruto satisfait de son coup de maître. »

Il appuya sur un bouton derrière le volant pour changer une dernière la plaque d'immatriculation. La police penserait à un conflit entre gangs et ils éviteraient de se mêler de cette affaire ou de chercher des indices. Personne n'irait chercher des problèmes et les deux chasseurs de primes pourraient dormir en paix.

« Dépêches-toi, je souffre le martyr, se plaignit Sasuke.

- Attends, je sais ce qu'il te faut pour te détendre. Il faut que je t'emmène dans un endroit spécial.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas refuser dans ton état. »

Naruto éteignit le lecteur CD et sortit de la voie rapide pour se diriger vers le centre-ville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la berline se garait devant un parc.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? s'énerva Sasuke qui sentait son épaule se détacher de son buste. Comment ça je peux me détendre en allant dans un parc alors que mon épaule va me lâcher ? »

Naruto resta silencieux, il regardait d'un air niais à travers le pare-brise ce qui se passait dans le parc.

« Ehh, tu m'écoutes !

- Chuut. Regardes. »

Sasuke suivit le regard de Naruto. Dans le parc, des dizaines d'enfants jouaient dans des toboggans, des tourniquets, ou des structures ressemblants à des cages ou des forts. Les rires d'enfants s'entendaient d'un kilomètre à la ronde. Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce que Naruto voulait lui faire comprendre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je dois regarder ?

- Eh bien, lorsque j'ai le temps, je vais me poser ici et je regarde les enfants jouer. Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ?

- A quoi ?

- A mon avenir… »

Sasuke ne voyait décidément pas où Naruto voulait en venir.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va rester comme ça, Sasuke ? Des menteurs tueurs qui cachent tout à leurs familles ?

- C'est le choix qu'on a fait, on peut pas revenir en arrière facilement.

- Mais j'aimerais bien avoir une vie simple, un vrai métier, une femme et des enfants à qui je raconterai ma journée et ils me raconteront la leur.

- Tu crois que des personnes comme nous pourraient avoir une famille ?

- On a déjà épousé les filles de nos rêves alors pourquoi pas ? jubila Naruto. »

Le blond prit un air grave et solennel.

« C'est pour ça que je viens ici. Je veux être père, Sasuke. »

Sasuke regarda son ami avec étonnement. Le blond, l'éternel immature, Naruto venait de parler comme un adulte. Toujours avec un air sérieux, Naruto poursuivit :

« Hinata n'en parle pas beaucoup et je sais qu'elle y pense. Je suis sûr que de ton côté, Sakura y réfléchit elle aussi. »

En face d'eux, sur un banc dans le parc, deux femmes enceintes discutaient gaiement alors que leurs enfants jouaient autour d'elle. Sur un autre banc, un homme et une femme cajolaient un bébé dans une poussette. Sasuke sentit son cœur se soulever.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu devenir père ? demanda finalement Naruto. »

Sasuke soupira et respira un grand coup.

« Comment voudrais-tu qu'ils aient des pères comme nous ?

- On se débrouillera, notre secret a bien marché jusqu'à maintenant.

- Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? »

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Les deux amis continuaient de contempler les enfants dans le parc, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke brisa enfin le silence.

« Bon, maintenant on va chez Kakashi pour qu'il me soigne cette foutue épaule. »

Naruto démarra a contrecœur car son ami venait d'écourter son moment de détente. Il aurait pu rester devant le parc pendant des heures. Sasuke se tourna vers la fenêtre et ferma les yeux pour chasser la douleur de son esprit.

« La prochaine fois, on s'arrêtera ici de nouveau. Tu as raison, Naruto. Ici c'est reposant. »

Naruto sourit en signe de victoire et Sasuke eut un petit rictus qu'il ne voulait pas que son ami voit.

Sasuke se revoyait encore dans cette voiture, des années plus tôt. Leurs jeunes années comme ils les appelaient avec Naruto. Avant la naissance de leurs enfants, avant les voisins, avant la trentaine, Sasuke ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui était passé.

Pourtant, il était toujours dans la même berline, et à présent, il regardait ses enfants dans la cour du lycée. Son fils, Kaitô était assis dans les escaliers en compagnie de Lanni et de Shiryo. Les trois garçons riaient et discutaient comme si rien ne pourrait les séparer, comme si le temps ne leur manquerait pas.

Sasuke ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de son fils et aussi loin. Dans son enfance, Sasuke et Kaitô avaient des relations père/fils tout à fait normales mais depuis son adolescence, son fils s'était éloigné peu à peu de lui. Un peu plus loin, Akane était entourée de Mahiko, Isa et Kaori. Sasuke se souvenait de sa petite Akane, la petite fille parfaite dans presque tous les domaines et, aujourd'hui, elle avait une attitude rebelle et parfois offensante. Sasuke ne reconnaissait pas ses enfants. Il les voyait encore petits et boudinés dans leurs poussettes alors qu'aujourd'hui ce sont de jeunes adultes. Et Ayla dans tout ça ? Va-t-elle changer elle aussi ? Et si ce changement était de sa faute ?

Sasuke fut sorti de ses pensées par Naruto qui entra dans la voiture du côté passager.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda Sasuke.

- Kakashi est allé chez Bill, il a fouillé son appartement et il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Il veut qu'on vienne demain à la boutique pour qu'on en discute.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on rentre chez nous. Sinon on va se faire engueuler.

- Tu parles de la soirée chez Ino. C'est vrai qu'elles veulent qu'on y soit à l'heure. »

Sasuke démarra la voiture et prit la direction du Quartier des Feuilles.

Toquant vigoureusement à la porte, Ayla sautait sur place d'impatience. Une femme blonde aux yeux bleus apparut à la place du panneau de bois, toute souriante.

« Bonsoir ! Entrez et allez dans le jardin, renseigna-t-elle.

- Bonsoir Ino ! Encore merci pour l'invitation, lui dit Sakura en entrant.

- Mais je t'en pris, c'est normal. Oh, salut Sasuke !

- Salut.

- Commence pas à faire la tête !

- Et toi, arrêtes de dire des conneries aussi grosses que toi, en lui tournant le dos.

- Moi, grosse ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Mais non Ino ! Il disait ça pour rigoler ! s'exclama Akane. On dirait pas mais parfois il essaie de faire des blagues, continua-t-elle en chuchotant et en hochant la tête.

Ino lui sourit et le petit groupe rejoignit le reste du monde en attendant la dernière famille qui ne devait pas tarder. Lorsque Naruto fit son apparition avec sa femme et ses enfants, la fête put vraiment commencer.

Kiba faisait des allers-retours entre la cuisine et le jardin pour servir ses amis. Entre les boissons alcoolisées ou pas et la nourriture, il devait aider sa femme. Parfois, il allait tirer dans le ballon de foot, interrompant Lee le prof de sport des adolescents et Chôji un ami de longue date d'Ino et de Shikamaru dans leur partie avec les enfants, avec les quelques verres dans le plateau qu'il tenait tout en manquant de les renverser.

Plus tard, les quatre enfants de douze ans décidèrent de faire une partie de cache-cache et le jardin s'y prêtait très bien : il y avait plein de buissons et d'arbres pour se cacher. Mais jouer à quatre seulement n'était pas très marrant. Ils entreprirent alors de convaincre les adolescents de se joindre à eux. Kaitô refusa immédiatement pendant que Shiryo disait que c'était fatiguant de courir. Isa regardait l'Uchiwa avec une étrange façon aux yeux des plus jeunes, alors Akane leur dit qu'elle ne partagerait pas ce moment avec eux. Ne pouvant pas laisser Isa gagner du terrain sur l'amour, Kaori secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne restait que deux ados et les quatre plus jeunes voyaient leur partie disparaître. Mahiko, prise de peine pour eux, accepta et Lanni voulut faire plaisir à son petit frère. Finalement, la partie put commencer à la grande joie des plus jeunes.

Les deux personnes qui avaient le plus de popularité en cette soirée étaient Seiji et Amari. Les deux bébés d'un an faisaient la joie chez les femmes. La petite brune dormait dans les bras de son père Shikamaru, alors que Seiji était parfaitement réveillé dans les bras de sa mère malgré l'heure avancée et il agitait ses mains vers le visage de Hinata, joueur.

« Et moi qui rêvais d'une fille… souffla Tenten en regardant Amari.

- Ce n'est pas encore trop tard, fit remarquer Temari.

- Je suis contente avec Lanni et Takemaru mais j'aurais bien voulu savoir comment c'est avec une fille. En plus, je suis seule face à trois hommes !

- Ce n'est pas pour le défendre mais ça m'étonnerai que mon cousin se comporte comme un macho, dit Hinata.

- Oh non, je ne me plains pas de lui ! Je trouve même qu'il m'aide beaucoup. C'est juste que je me sens seule parfois… Besoin d'une fille !

- Si jamais, je peux te proposer un livre pour oublier tout ça.

- C'est vrai que t'es bien placée, vu que tu enseignes la littérature à nos plus grands. Mais je vais essayer seule. Merci Temari.

- Allons, je crois que trop de filles aussi ça les fatiguent, précisa Sakura.

- Kiba ne m'a encore rien dit, répondit Ino.

- Sasuke non plus ! Mais réfléchis : si Tenten se sent seule, un homme qui ne vit qu'avec des filles se sent aussi comme ça.

- Doucement les filles, pas de baston… »

Changeant de sujet, Chiyo raconta son expérience avec Sasori, son petit-fils, devenu orphelin suite à un accident de voiture qui tua ses parents.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser le pauvre garçon seul, alors je l'ai élevé. Des enfants, j'en ai vus et gardés !

- En parlant d'accident, vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé en ville ?

- Tu parles de l'accident entre la le bus et la camion Sakura ?

- Oui. Les blessés sont venus dans notre hôpital. Je ne sais pas si Neji t'en a parlé Tenten.

- Ah, c'est de cet accident dont il parlait ? Je comprends mieux. C'était grave à ce qu'il paraît.

- Je préfère ne pas te dire la vérité… Mais bon, si on oublie ce côté-là, ça a fait grimper la renommée de notre établissement. On en est fier tout de même !

- En plus, c'est l'hôpital des stars. Il va y en avoir encore plus ! Sans oublier que c'est là que la plupart des stars féminines accouchent. Vous avez tous les deux de la chance, déclara Ino.

- Les bébés, il y a rien de mieux ! S'exclama la vieille Chiyo. Alors Hinata, contente que Seiji te ressemble ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! J'espérais vraiment qu'il soit différent des deux premiers ! »

Un grand rire du reste de ses amies lui répondit.

« Vous pensez qu'elles se moquent de nous, les gars ? supposa Kiba.

- T'es parano, conclut Naruto.

- C'est toi qui es parano, mec !

- S'il vous plait, pas de bruit. Il y a ma fille qui essaie de dormir et moi, ça me casse les oreilles. »

Personne ne releva le vrai sens de cette phrase de flemmard et ils continuèrent leur conversation d'avant.

« Il y a peu, j'ai acheté un nouveau jeu vidéo de voitures. Je vous le conseille, il est trop bien ! On s'y croit vraiment ! raconta Naruto.

- Et moi, je me suis précipité sur un jeu de sport pour la PS3 !

- Super… On est content pour toi Lee, dit Sasuke ce que les autres pensaient sans oser le dire pour ne pas froisser leur ami. »

Kiba se retenait de rire avec Naruto, Shikamaru avait fini par s'intéresser étrangement au gazon, Chôji avait continué à déguster les plats comme si de rien n'était et Neji l'accompagnait de temps en temps.

« Sinon, ça marche bien dans votre entreprise Shikamaru ?

- Ouais… On a eu des difficultés dernièrement mais ça va mieux. On sait qu'il faut tout donner et Ino a mis plusieurs de nos employés dans le droit chemin.

- Alors Ino n'a pas changé ? comprit Chôji en souriant.

- Je te le fais pas dire… avoua Kiba.

- Te plains pas ! Le pire c'est quand Tenten y met du sien. Là, je peux te dire que tout le monde se tient au carreau. Au moins, ça travaille. Et toi avec ta pizzeria ?

- C'est génial ! J'ai de plus en plus de clients. Ça fait super plaisir ! S'exclama l'homme enrobé.

- Un jour, on nous a apporté au poste un adolescent qui était un dealer, raconta Kiba.

- Un ado ? demanda Lee. Mais c'est pas possible ! À cet âge là, déjà en train de faire des conneries…

- Oui, c'est du n'importe quoi.

- C'est de moins en moins sécurisant. Vous avez beaucoup de cas comme ça Kiba ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Bon, je peux pas trop en parler mais ça dépend. C'est un peu par vague. Parfois, la mer est calme ou sinon c'est la tempête. Mais bon, on est habitué au poste.

- La vie de flic ne doit pas être toujours facile.

- C'est mon choix. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

« Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Akane.

- Rien, on est bien ainsi, répondit Shiryo.

- T'es nul. Moi, je suis sûre que Kaitô a une idée. N'est-ce pas ? tenta la blonde Inuzuka.

- Commence pas, Isa… »

Les deux Uchiwa étaient chacun assis sur une chaise en plastic blanc et les autres étaient confortablement installés sur l'herbe. La blonde ne sut quoi dire et détourna la tête déçue. Mais Kaori était de ce côté et elle la vit en train de se moquer d'elle. Isa ne se laissa pas faire et commença à lui lancer des piques, ce que Kaori contrattaqua de la même façon. Akane les regardait en se disant qu'elles étaient vraiment bêtes mais elle était tentée de soutenir la Nara, qui était une fille très simple, tout le contraire de l'extravagante et vaniteuse Isa qu'elle peinait à supporter.

Les garçons les oublièrent totalement pour discuter tranquillement, à la vitesse que le voulait Shiryo. Même si ça l'ennuyait, il parla de la prochaine sortie qu'il allait faire avec sa classe sur l'histoire de la ville.

« Bon, au moins on sera dehors. C'est toujours mieux que de rester assis toute une journée sur une chaise.

- T'as raison. Je trouve que t'as de la chance avec cette sortie car ce qu'on fait maintenant en maths c'est trop facile, ajouta Akane qui venait d'abandonner les deux autres filles.

- Faudrait qu'on organise quelque chose entre nous, pour oublier un peu les cours, proposa subitement Kaori, lasse d'Isa. Il y a une semaine de vacances qui arrive !

- Ouais pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Kai ? demanda Akane à son jumeau.

- Je vous téléphonerai demain dans l'après-midi pour tout organiser avec l'aide de mon frère.

- Pourquoi je dois t'aider ? Tu peux pas faire ça toute seule ? rétorqua Shiryo.

- S'il te plait. Fais pas ton méchant.

- Pfff…

- Merci ! »

La scène réussit à décrocher un petit sourire à Kaitô, alors que les deux autres filles souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

Subitement, un cri se fit entendre du côté des joueurs de cache-cache. Rapidement, Mahiko apparut en disant que Daiji et Ayla étaient en train de se battre. Ils avaient essayé de les séparer mais rien n'y faisait. Alors que les pères respectifs se levaient, la jeune fille arriva en pleurs et en boitant avec Daiji qui la suivait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sasuke en se baissant vers sa fille, tout en regardant méchamment le garçon blond qui avait la main levée sur elle.

- C'est Daiji ! Il m'a tapée et je me suis défendue. Mais il a continué et il m'a donné un coup de pied dans le genou !

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! »

Pas contente de ce qu'il venait de dire et quittant son père, Ayla s'avança rapidement malgré sa blessure vers Daiji et le frappa dans l'entre-jambe. Le jeune garçon se plia en deux, se tint les parties meurtries et se laissa tomber au sol. Personne n'esquissa un geste, trop stupéfaits par ce qui venait de se passer, jusqu'à ce que Kiba dise :

« Aïe… J'aimerais pas être à sa place. »

Sasuke se précipita sur sa fille en la tirant de Daiji qui roulait par terre, tandis que Naruto essayait de prendre son fils sans plus le blesser. Ayla atterrit sur une chaise un peu brusquement et faillit tomber par terre. Sasuke se mit devant elle et commença :

« Non mais ça va pas ?

- …

- T'as conscience de ce que tu viens de faire ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de bagarre entre vous ?

- Si je peux me permettre, Daiji a raison et je trouve qu'il a bien fait d'agir comme ça, intervint Takemaru. »

Tout le monde se tut, sauf Amari qui continuait de pleurer alors que son père tentait de la calmer. Sakura récupéra sa fille pour voir l'état de son genou.

« On avait arrêté de jouer à cache-cache et Ayla et Hotaru le cherchaient depuis un moment. Elles le frappaient légèrement, le poussaient, le provoquaient. C'est tout à fait normal qu'il ait perdu patience. En plus, nous savons tous que Daiji est un garçon gentil et compréhensif. Il ne réagirait pas ainsi sans raisons.

- Hotaru ! Tu n'as pas honte de te comporter ainsi ! lui réprimanda Ino.

- Mais Maman, Ayla m'a dit de le faire !

- Il n'y a pas de mais et tu n'es pas obligée de faire ce que te disent les autres ! T'as douze ans ! devança Kiba la réponse de sa femme.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça Ayla ! Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre ! s'énerva sa mère. Tu seras punie !

- Je…

- Pas un mot, dit cette fois-ci Sasuke. »

Daiji avait repris des couleurs et ses larmes s'étaient séchées. Il restait courbé mais, dans l'ensemble, il allait mieux. Son père se mit à sa hauteur et lui dit :

« Daiji ? La prochaine fois, viens directement nous voir. En plus, on ne frappe pas les filles, le conseilla son père avec un petit sourire désolé.

- C'est Akane qui m'a dit de faire ça ! »

Plus loin, Ayla essayait d'alléger sa punition en expliquant d'autres faits, pleurant à chaudes larmes. On avait à ce moment une mini Sakura. Apparemment, sa grande sœur lui avait conseillé de se débarrasser des garçons embêtants en les frappant à cet endroit précis, qu'ils se calmeraient immédiatement. En plus de ça, ils n'oseraient pas s'approcher d'elle pendant un bon moment. Sûr que le pauvre Daiji allait mettre une bonne distance entre eux et qu'il allait réfléchir à ses sentiments envers la « douce » demoiselle Uchiwa.

Comme une seule personne, tout le monde tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui était debout à côté de son jumeau. Elle tenait le bras de son frère et commençait tout doucement à se cacher derrière lui, qui, les mains dans les poches, esquissait un minuscule sourire en coin en regardant les adultes.

« J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que tu te comportes ainsi.

- Depuis quelques temps, tu es capricieuse, méchante et mal élevée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sakura. C'est toujours le pauvre Daiji qui se prend tout et tu mets Hotaru dans le coup !

- Et toi Akane ! rappela Sasuke.

- C'est quoi ce comportement ?

- Les garçons ne sont pas des monstres qu'on doit à tout prix castrer, les filles… »

De retour à la maison, les filles se faisaient passer un savon par leurs parents, pendant que leur frère était déjà au lit.

« Il est tard et ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Allez vous coucher et dormez bien, conclut le supplice leur père. »

Elles partirent en même temps, abattues. Devant sa porte, Akane découvrit son jumeau qui semblait les attendre, ou plutôt attendre elle.

« Haha, tu t'es fait engueuler.

- Espèce de…

- Pas trop fort. Si les parents nous découvrent ici… Je t'avais dit de faire plus attention. »

Il lui tourna le dos et disparu dans sa chambre. Akane regarda sans savoir quoi dire sa sœur qui lui haussa les épaules avec une moue triste. Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'installèrent dans leur lit.

Cependant, alors que dans le Quartier des Feuilles tout le monde dort sur ses deux oreilles, une silhouette est suspendue au dessus du vide sur le toit d'un building de Los Angeles.

« Cette silhouette, c'est Theodore Ravefield, dit Ted le Tombeur et il est suspendu au dessus du vide par la main d'un gorille qui lui enserre le cou. »

Derrière le gorille, une voix sifflante se fait entendre :

« Je vais me répéter, une dernière fois. Où est mon POGNON ? »

* * *

><p>Alors ? Review ?<p> 


End file.
